


No More Tears

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [79]
Category: General Hospital, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam had tried everything she could think of to get Cisco to stay, but he wasn't interested. She had also offered to move with Cisco, but again, he had refused.





	No More Tears

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Flash  
Title: No More Tears  
Characters: Sam McCall and Cisco Ramon  
Pairing: past Past Sam/Cisco  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam had tried everything she could think of to get Cisco to stay, but he wasn't interested. She had also offered to move with Cisco, but again, he had refused.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, TF, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 211 without title and ending.

Word used: Watching

LAB #79: *No More Tears*

Sam had been watching for the past few hours, as Cisco packed up his belongings. She could only stand there, frozen, as she watched the man she loved getting ready to remove himself from her life.

She had been crying nonstop, ever since Cisco told her that morning that he was leaving Port Charles and moving to Central City to work for S. T. A. R. Labs.

Sam had tried everything she could think of to get Cisco to stay, but he wasn't interested. She had also offered to move with Cisco, but again, he had refused.

His words played on a loop in her mind, as she watched him pack the last bag, hug her, and then leave.

"You're an amazing woman, Sam. You have so much going for you and I'd never want to keep you from living the life you want. The life you deserve."

She could still feel the touch of Cisco's hand as it gently brushed her tears away. "Don't cry, Sam. No more tears. This is a good thing. We'll still be in each other's lives, we just won't be together."

When he kissed her cheek, finished packing and left, Sam lifted a hand to her cheek that Cisco had touched. "I love you. I just wish it was enough..."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
